Life Of A Wolf Demon
by ekittey
Summary: The story revolves around my OC yanei living in the fudeul era of japan and her life meeting the main characters and even living with her older brother koga. yea i suck at summaries but please read and review. rated T just in case and for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Hey ! Ok this is my first serious fic im actually posting so please no flames . **

**Basic d you need to know for this story - It is set in the feudal area and the main character is my OC that is Koga's younger sister plus there's gonna be a few added OC's to the storyline. The rest you'll find out throughout the story .**

**Ps. lots of OOCness from certain characters **

**Ok then on with the story !**

" I'm sure . she has two of them ..."

" This should be to easy then she doesn't look that strong "

" Please inuyasha don't be rash. Look can be deceiving"

I begin to huff in annoyance. If they were gonna spy and talk about me they could at least be quite ! I had already smelled their sent and knew their exact spot- behind a bush on my right side. Of course there was more than one person which made it all the more annoying ! Plus i knew what they wanted, what all demons tried to take from me, my 3 shikon jewel shards .

Finally at the end of my patience i turned to the bush and glared at it.

" You guys are so loud ! If i really wanted to i could have killed you already ! " i shouted in their direction. One of them jumped out quickly to stand in front of me.

He was young with silver hair and small dog ears. He smelled like a mixture of human blood and demon blood, a half demon.

" Uhg you smell like that bastard koga" he commenting while sizing me up. I narrowed my eyes the moment Koga's name passed his lips.

" If you must know, Koga happens to be my older brother. I'm his sister, Yanei " I said between clenched teeth. It was known me and my brother didn't get along well. Especially lately where I couldn't stand even being related. I'm guessing the half-demon heard the disgust in my voice because a grin broke out on his face.

" Well im inuyasha and these are my friends" he gestured to the group standing behind him. He told me each of their names and basically gave me a small description of each. The monk stepped forward.

" Hello yanei, we've been searching great and far for the shikon jewel shards and we noticed you had three..." At his words i reached for a leather pouch at my side where i kept them.

"How can i trust you ?" i asked not trust demons or humans

" Yanei we only have the best intentions. The shikon jewel did originally come from my home village" the demon slayer sango said. I nodded and continued considering giving them the shard then inuyasha interrupted.

" Just hand over the stinking shards Yanei ! " he growled at me . I already had made my decision. I pulled out two of my three shards and gave then to Kagome who gave me a small smile . Then i heard another growl from Inu and turned to face him.

" Listen Inuysha I'm not very trusting. It hard enough to give you two of my shard to get the last one you'll have to earn it." he growled at me again getting annoyed before drawing out a sword that I had to take a step back to avoid being hit.

" Listen wolf chick, Yanei, whatever ! I don't care if you are related to Koga hand over the other shard " he said before kagome spoke.

"inuyasha !"

" Come on kagome no-"

"SIT ! "

Inuyasha was pulled down by his necklace and face planted the ground going in an inch deep.

" Inuyasha" i said once i finished laughing " Please see this from my point of view. You're a complete stranger and i already gave you two jewel shards ! That is kind enough for now the other you'll just have to earn somehow . " he got off the ground and nodded huffing in annoyance .

I said my goodbyes and left to go home...

TBC...

**Authors Note - ok that's it for the first chapter ! Ill be posting up more soon and often. I know this chapter was probably a bit boring but i promise it gets better. After chapter 3 it'll really kick off though :3 **

**So how was that ? Good ? Bad ? A little to the left ? Cupcakes ? ok seriously though tell me how I did review and follow the story to see what happens next ... **


	2. Chapter 2

AN- thanks for the reviews I got . I know sometimes my writing is a bit wordy but I just can't help it at times .Plus I'm doing all my fanfics from my iPods notepad so it's not easy to type up and I tends to miss the grammar errors sorry ill try my best. Ohh and just a small warning again there are gonna be quite a few OOC characters along with a few OC characters made for this storyline .

PS. koga is a bit OOC in this chapter . Hes more mean and rude plus greedy as hell ohh and some point killer sorry koga fangirls . The story will explain why later ... Ok enough of me on with the story !

I dreaded my walk back to the clan . Though the day was beatiful and I couldn't complain I knew when I got home I'd have to face my brother which is the last thing I wanted to do.

With the coming about of the shikon jewel my brothers greed increased and he became ruthless. Taking the shards no matter what the cost ... Even if it meant his own tribe mates . So many live have been lost and it made me sick to my stomach.

Not to mention my brother deep distrust of me . I knew at this very moment someone was bound to be watching me making sure I don't do anything st-

I stopped in my tracks ...

" Dammit ! " i yelled into the sky . If I am being watched - which no doubt I am - that means koga will know I gave up some jewel shards and then to a dog demon at that !

I kept walking home dreading it even more my steps weighed down with worry now. I could pick up the scent from the clan and and koga . He was drawing near probably to speak to me outside clan borders . The smell grew stronger the closer he got . He smelled like blood and something I could never place . The scent disgusted to the very deepest puts of my stomach.

Not a minute sooner did koga show up glaring at me. His cold blue eyes much like my own but filled with a lust for power that was never sated. I hate those eyes for I had know what they have seen and refused to believe.

" what do you want koga ?" I knew what he wanted or I was at least sure I knew. His comrades were sure to have told him everything by now . They trusted him all to much . They should have know better than to trust the fool who sends them into bloody battles for his own sake !

" where are they !? " his voice laced with annoyance and anger. Cringing slightly I wanted to push my luck . Might as well have a bit of fun if he is already this angry.

" what do you mean ? Ohh the jewel shards ? " I asked, " I gave them to some half demon named inuyasha !" I filled my voice with fake cheer to infuriate him futher. His eyes narrowed significantly as he clenched his jaw and spoke through his teeth.

"get to the tribe ...Now ! " I smiled and ran off past him hoping to reach the border quickly . The trees became a blur as I ran past them my speed almost that of my brother but not quite there yet. I smiled to myself knowing I could almost beat him.

When I finally reach the tribe I felt the uneasyness of the wolves there. Could they sense my anger about someone telling koga so easily ?

One of the wolves with bright orange fur pointed his nose towards where I saw ginta showing off to a younger wolf demon warrior. He had reached 12 years of age last year and at that time became old enough to fight in battles thanks to kogas newest law proclaiming that a boy of 12 was plenty old to fight. Still to me they were mere children ! He was no exception.

His name is Ventsu . Hes strong and a skilled fighter. Never one to give up easily and his emerald green eyes showed excitement in everything he did even slightly being covered by his messy short black hair .

" Yanei ! " he shouted seeing me walk towards them. He smiled up at me with child like happiness . I never understood what made him so happy to see me besides the fact I was his guardian and trainer.

I told him to run off I need to talk to ginta. He nodded happily and said he'd see me at practice later that day. I nodded smiling at him then I noticed ginta trying to move away carefully from me. "Ginta were do you think your going ?"

He stopped in his tracks face going white and then he tried to bolt for it. Unluckily for him he tried falling to the ground with a hard thud . He looked up to me standing over him eyes widen

"umm ... Hi Yanei how has your day been ?" a fake smile plasterd on his face which was still white like a ghost . He new I was angry and he was scared. And his fear was understandable, I was second in command and was well respected throughout the clan . It was a reasonable fear.

"Ginta you told koga didn't you ?" he went even paler if possible and nodded . I sighed partly in annoyance of his actions and Partially becuase of my own inability to contain my anger and directing it at him.

I pulled him up onto his feet. He still looks scared so I nodded and have him a sign to get moving along. He nodded and ran off quickly as he could. With that done I decided it was probably best to head to my chamber* for a bit to rest.

My chamber was fairly large and spacious it was light by small white candles placed near the caverns stone walls. Near the entrance was an oval shaped reflective stone that I could see myself in.

I looked at myself carefully in the stone to see i looked quite the mess. My back lenght straight black hair was a disheveled mess with my bangs sticking up in the oddest ways. My black top though was clean but torn up on the edges both or my fur shoulder pads looked like fluff balls and my fur skirt also looked like it had been hit with lightning .

I sighed deciding I should go to the water fall to get myself cleaned at least . I got a spare kimono I had and threw it over my shoulder .

I walked out of my chamber quickly moving to the borders but not before Ventsu running up to me .

" where are you headed lady yanei ?" he question looking puzzled his cute little emerald eyes set under his eyebrows furrowed in concern. Smiling at him lightly I got down to his level

" sorry Ventsu but I'm heading to the river to clean up before training . Remeber be there on time I need you to help me with the new fighters " Ventsu nodded smiling brightly . I ruffled his soft black before giving him a hug and watching him run off with some small wolf pups.

Smiling a bit to myself I kept walking through the forest the sun was still high in the sky and the wind was blowing softly . The peace of the day was something I experienced very little of and I enjoyed it will it lasted.

I reached the waterfall quickly and laid down my clothing on a dry rock near the water. Then I dived into the cold water . It wasn't freezing but not exactly warm either it was crystal clemear so I could see the bottom of the river which wasn't very deep and only reached my shoulders. The cool water felt amazing to me as I went under the gentle waterfall cleaning my hair .

When I was done I got out a dried of to put on my black kimono with red flowers on edge of the sleeves. It was short enough as to not restrict my movement all to much .

I cleaned my clothing as well and carried them over my shoulder and walked through the forest once more to head home .

Getting there I made quick and put my clothing in my room before walking back to the forest it was getting time to Gi to the training grounds and I didn't want to be late .

I walked past the tribes borderline just enjoying the peace while I walked quickly . The afternoon sunshine streamed through the leaves filtering the light through the forest slightly . No sounds besides my soft footsteps .

I reached training ground which was an open circuiwr field and saw our 3 groups spread out around the area .

They were the older warriors many very experienced fighter and very use to helping teach the smaller ones. Most of these wolves had seen the pain of war and it killed us all knowing we were basically training children to fight .

Then they were the intermediate wolves . They weren't exactly elite fighter but they were much better than the young lung and much more experienced . Most of them were a few years younger than me, they were strong and quick. Ventsu although being the youngest of them was in this group thanks to his abilities and strength as a fighter .

And last there were the new reqruites , thanks to my brothers law 12 year olds were now becoming warriors ! I despised it but I had no choice in the matter and it was better for them to at least become as strong as possible if they were being forced into it.

I walks over the group of the innocent looking young wolves . Many of them scared knowing my brother as of late has been sending off many warriors . I couldn't blame them for their fear I knew it all to well .

I got over to them and looked over the group most of then looked about ventsu age . So I decided to call him over . He walked up to me and the group of kids looking over at them carefully probably remembering when he was in their shoes .

" Ventsu you seem to be of the same age group as these young ones here . If you don't mind can you to share you experience with them ? " I asked him smiling ever so slightly . He nodded and turned toward the group acting as calm as possible though I knew on the inside he wasn't as he appeared

" hmm where I can I begin ? Well I started training a year ago with yanei at 12 . She sparred with me constantly to help me but in less than 2 months of training I went into my first battle ..." Ventsu stopped seeing as how some of the wolves had either whine gasped or cringed . I nodded for him to continue .

" I wasn't sure I was ready yet when I fought I found I could predicted my opponents moves easily . This led me to win and barely get hurt besides a gash on my back from a sneak attack " Ventsu finished I nodded smiling then I decided I would let that sit on there heads for awhile while I paired them up to spar. They would do fine .

Many of the Younglings even went against Ventsu as a challenge and in the end of the day I saw quite the potential in them all .

The day has ended and night had come . I went home hoping to finally get some rest as the day seem so long . Yet my rest didn't last to long ...

~ TBC

AN- ok so that's it for this chapter ! How did I do any better than before ? The original chapter on payer for this was MUCH shorter but I added quite a bit to it . Welp hoped you enjoyed it and the next chapter will be up pretty soon .

Hint ~ next chapter yanei becomes a worried mess and it's all becuase of

Ventsu ...

Ok well that's all for now please review !


	3. Chapter 3

AN- ok next chapter now sorta shorter than what i wanted but better then the original version of this i wrote . Ok enough of me ... On with the story !

I sleep for what only seemed a short time before being awakened by a light in my room that my keen sight picked up in the now dim room. I woke up quickly and alert giving a low a warning growl my vision adjusting to the very low light . My hand already touching my dagger.

I looked carefully to see hakaku standing by the entrance holding up a small candle for light . He walked slowly over to me as i put down the dagger .

" why do you wake me at this hour ?" i questioned yawning slightly . No response .

I looked up and stood up, standing fully a bit taller than him . I looked at him studying his expression . His face flickered in the flames light . His eyes met mine for a second before he looked at the ground .

" Ventsu ..." was the only answered i received . It took awhile for me to understand what he meant . When i finally understood my heart stopped .

"No... no no no ! " i said in a rushed whisper . Hakakus silence was answer enough before i walked in a rush out of my room .

Ventsu's life may be on the end on its time .

Lately a grave sickness has spread crippling even the strongest of demons for days . For the younger demons it was a death sentence .

Most of the wolves were easily immune to it but every now and then one of them would catch it. Ventsu may have been strong but not strong enough for this .

I enter a small hut used for the sick and injured . It smelled of herbs used as medicine and incense that were burned to keep evil spirits away.

An edler with gray braids smiled softly at me and showed me to Ventsu's bedside where he laid sick.

With one look at ventsu i was ready to cry . His normal almost glowing skin seemed pale and was bead lightly with sweat . His eyes were closed and his breathing that was quick and small also seemed pained. The hair around his face stayed matted to his face and pillow.

I walked close to him and kneeled on the ground by him grabbing his hand which felt like a small flame in my hand. I felt a lump form in my throat and tears ready to spill out stung my eyes .

Ventsu ... He was like a younger brother to me . I didn't want him to die. He shouldn't die ! He's only a child ! He had risked his life in battle after battle and had stayed loyal to our pack. He couldn't just die.

I felt a soft hand on my shoulder and looked up to see the healer looking down sadly at me . Her eyes ghosted over Ventsu before looking back at me even sadder .

" He is marked for death", she said " The demons of the underworld are already preparing to take him" My fingers tightened around his as the tears i held roamed freely down my face . Choking back a sob and trying to not completely lose it i stood up still clutching onto the hand in mines .

"Yanei ?" hakaku asked " there may be a way to save him. " spinning on my feet i faced him showing what hope i could muster. If there was anyway to save Ventsu i would try . I had to save him !

" Yanei we once ran into a demon who has resurrected a dead human girl . His sword allowed him to do so" my interest was now sparked and i wanted to know who this man was who could bring back the dead and his sword.

" What is this man called ?"

" Sesshomaru "

AN- so any good ? yeah next chapter sesshy sorta comes in yay ! Ok please review they keep me motivated to keep writing or i might abandon it which i don't wanna do with this one. Ok so yeah next chapter will be up as soon as possible cya !


End file.
